


Sweetness

by MeMeiyo



Series: The Jungle Book Ficlet [2]
Category: The Jungle Book (2016), The Jungle Book - All Media Types
Genre: Humanized, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMeiyo/pseuds/MeMeiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ลิ้นเสือไม่อาจรับรู้รสหวาน</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> \- ตอนนั้นไปอ่านเจอมาว่า ลิ้นแมวจะไม่สามารถรับรู้รสหวานได้ ก็เลยเดาว่าเสือก็น่าจะเป็นอย่างเดียวกัน  
> \- จะเรียกฮิวแมนไนซ์ชิฟเตอร์ดีนะ (ฮา) เพราะก็เมนชั่นถึงร่างสัตว์ด้วย.. แต่เอาว่านี่เป็นร่างคนก็แล้วกันนะคะ

 

 

 

สิ่งหวานจัดมักฝากความขมค้างลิ้นไว้เมื่อสิ้นหวาน ลิ้นเสือไม่อาจรับรู้รสหวาน แต่เมื่อกลับร่างคืนเป็นคน สิ่งที่อวลค้างในจูบจากหมีเฒ่าเป็นสัมผัสจากน้ำผึ้ง

 

 

ข้นและเหนียว กรุ่นจางหวานหอม บาลูฝากรสของมันไว้บนริมฝีปาก ฝากกลิ่นของมันเกี่ยวพันไว้กับปลายลมหายใจเข้าออก พ่อหมีแก่ของเขาสุภาพนักเมื่อเป็นเรื่องความรัก  นิ้วหยาบกระด้างประคองสองข้างแก้มบากีร่าไว้ยามประคองจูบ ละเลียดเล็มราวกับเขาเป็นสิ่งเลิศรสอันหาได้ยากยิ่ง ปลายลิ้นบดเบียด กระหวัดรัดแช่มช้า เร้าเรียกจนจากหัวใจอันสงบนิ่งเต้นแรงไม่เป็นส่ำ ฉุดรั้งจนจากที่เขาเป็นเพียงฝ่ายตอบรับกลับกลายไขว่คว้าและมอบรักตอบสนอง

 

 

ในห้วงอากาศหายใจคั่นจุมพิตก็มีรอยหวาน หวานทั้งรสทั้งกลิ่น ไออุ่นคลอเคลีย ไรเคราสาก ๆ ปาดป้ายไล้แก้ม ปลายจมูกบาลูเสียดสีกับเขา เช่นเดียวกับที่เขาบรรจงปัดเส้นโค้งริมฝีปากผาดผ่านอีกฝ่าย ความร้อนรดรินลงแอ่งตื้นใต้จมูก รั้งดวงตาให้เงยขึ้นหากัน  สีน้ำตาลนั้นใส สว่างเหมือนเปลือกไม้ยามต้องแดด บากีร่าได้ยินเสียงกระซิบบางเบา คล้ายคำ _เหมือนน้ำผึ้งป่า_  ก่อนริมฝีปากนั้นจะทาบทับแนบแน่นอีกครั้ง

 

 

 

จูบจากหมีเฒ่าช่างแสนหวาน ละเมียดละไมแช่มช้า ฝากรสทีละน้อยให้ซึมลึกจนถึงหัวใจ และทิ้งความอบอุ่นไว้ให้แทนคำสัญญา

 

แม้เสือไม่อาจรับรู้รสหวาน และสิ่งหวานล้ำหลายต่อหลายอย่างเมื่อท้ายสุดก็กลับกลายเป็นรสขื่นขม แต่เมื่อบาลูจุมพิต ฝ่ายนั้นก็ราวกับให้คำมั่นว่า จูบนี้จะไม่มีวันเป็นอื่นใด นอกจากรสหวานหอมของน้ำผึ้งป่า ตราบจนวันสุดท้ายที่พวกเขาอยู่ด้วยกัน

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
